Grises y negros
by Venetrix
Summary: Todas las familias esconden amargos sinsabores y traiciones, viejos rencores no perdonados y odios sin razón de ser. Y la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black no es diferente. Participa en el reto Hermanos de La Sala de los Menesteres.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes así como el mundo potteriano pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Este fic participa para el **Reto Hermanos** de **_La Sala de los Menesteres_**. Me asignaron a los hermanos Black y la única condición era que no tuviera más de 3000 palabras. Tras reducir una larga escena y modificar algunas cosas, puede decir con orgullo y satisfacción que cuenta de 2962 palabras.

* * *

—¿Sabes lo que significa Regulus?

El más pequeño de los Black apenas levantó la vista del tomo que estaba leyendo. No quería entrar en las provocaciones de su hermano que lo observaba con una sonrisa medio cínica desde el suelo. Regulus fijó sus grises ojos en las curvilíneas palabras que tenía delante y lo ignoró.

Sirius ya se esperaba algo así. Dejó escapar una escandalosa risa, aún infantil, y vio cómo su hermano fruncía el ceño. Lo observó sentado en el sofá. No comprendía cómo podía leer con esa rigidez pero sabía que era un hábito adquirido de su madre. El primogénito de los Black extendió sus brazos y los puso contra la nuca, que apoyaba en el sofá. Se encontraba tirado en la alfombra del majestuoso salón de Grimmauld Place y se aburría. Se aburría muchísimo en una tarde soleada de agosto, encerrado allí. Asfixiado.

—Antes eras más curioso, Reg —continuó Sirius mirándolo con diversión. De un rápido movimiento le quitó el libro de las manos y captó toda su atención—. Es la estrella más brillante de la constelación de Leo, significa "el corazón del león".

El pequeño Regulus dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Conocía perfectamente las intenciones de su hermano.

—Creí que uno de los valores de Gryffindor era la valentía, no entiendo por qué necesitas que yo ingrese _ahí_; supongo que así compartiríamos la vergüenza…

—¿En qué momento te han metido el cerebro de un trol? —bufó Sirius poniéndose en pie. Lo miró con reproche infantil—. Solo quería que volviéramos a estar juntos.

Regulus se encogió sobre sus hombros. Ha pasado todo el año solo, sin la compañía de su hermano, sin los juegos de su amigo. Al principio fue duro, pero con el paso del tiempo parecía haberse acostumbrado. Quizá el hecho de que Sirius solo hubiera respondido a dos de sus cartas hubiera influido en su alejamiento. Quizá el hecho de que solo nombrara a sus amigos, con especial hincapié en ese Potter, hubiera avivado la llama de los celos infantiles, pues no eran más que eso, dos niños.

—¿Por qué no respondiste a mis cartas, Sirius? —se atrevió finalmente a preguntar el más pequeño de los dos. Sirius lo miró sin saber muy bien qué decir—. A mí no me importaba que te hubieran seleccionado en Gryffindor. Yo solo quería hablar con mi hermano.

Sirius sintió como si una mano invisible le estrujara las tripas sin pasión. No, no le había escrito más que dos veces en todo el año. Y ahora que recordaba, en ninguna de sus cartas se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle cómo le iba en una casa tan grande y lúgubre con la compañía de dos adultos que a menudo parecían más unos desconocidos que unos padres. Solo tenía espacio para sus nuevos amigos y aventuras. En sus ansias de libertad y rebeldía había conseguido olvidar Grimmauld Place, y con la casa, todos los seres que habitaban en ella. Incluido su pequeño hermano.

De un salto canino se puso a su lado en el sofá, sonriéndole y le revolvió el pelo como siempre solía hacer.

—Lo siento, Reg, pero es que Hogwarts… ¡Estoy deseando que vayas! James y yo hemos descubierto miles de sitios que te encantarán. Ya verás cómo nos lo vamos a pasar.

Regulus sonrió tímidamente y sus ojos se iluminaron. Sirius llenaba la casa de alegría con sus alocadas ideas y sus atronadoras risas. Cuando él no estaba, todo era invierno y oscuridad. Le parecía irónico que volviera precisamente en verano, para iluminar su existencia en esa casa hecha para herederos, no para simples niños.

—Hay un problema, yo no estaré en Gryffindor.

—¡Encajas mejor ahí que en cualquier otra casa! —le espetó Sirius ofendido—. ¡Tu nombre ya es delator de lo que eres! Tienes valor, Reg, mucho. No tanto como yo —bromeó el mayor de los Black guiñando un ojo—, pero oye, tienes tu talento. Además eres aventurero y leal, no estás lleno de esos prejuicios que tienen nuestros padres, me lo acabas de decir, ¡no te enfadaste porque cayera en Gryffindor!

—Y tú deberías haber ido a Slytherin —contraatacó Regulus sonriendo—. Eres tan manipulador y temperamental como la prima Bella.

Sirius se llevó las manos al vientre como si un puñal imaginario se hubiera clavado en esa zona y se tiró del sofá, fingiendo un dolor mortífero, ante las risas de su hermano.

—Te perdonaré por haberme comparado con esa arpía, en un alarde de mi infinita generosidad —prosiguió Sirius con su teatro, poniéndose de rodillas—. Tú júrame que nunca serás tan estúpido como ella.

—¿Qué clase de juramento es ese? Bella no es…

—Sí lo es. Eso no tiene discusión. ¡Y tú lo sabes! —prosiguió Sirius clavando en él su mirada—. Siempre me pellizcaba…

Regulus rió fuertemente. Recordaba perfectamente esos episodios de su infancia, pues su hermano y su prima siempre se habían procesado una especial animadversión. Regulus tenía sus propias teorías al respecto, pues el nacimiento de Sirius lo colocó como el heredero de una familia de gran abolengo, relegando a Bellatrix a un lado.

—Solo te puedo jurar que siempre te querré como a un hermano —dijo finalmente Regulus dejando su lugar en el sofá, donde lo veía desde lo alto, para agacharse a su lado y mirarlo de frente.

—Soy tu hermano, eso es algo intrínseco, pero con eso me basta. Yo también, enano.

ooOOooOOoo

Sirius sentía una fuerte sensación de opresión en el estómago que no se había podido quitar desde que salió de Grimmauld Place para tomar el expreso a Hogwarts; acompañado, esta vez, por su hermano.

Estaba sentando en la larga mesa de Gryffindor, repleta de alumnos, con sus mejores amigos al lado, a quienes había conseguido contagiarles su nerviosismo. La prueba definitiva era que James apenas había hecho una broma durante el trayecto y eso era un signo de que algo no marchaba bien.

Sirius tenía la mirada fija en el grupo de niños que se encontraban en frente de la mesa de los profesores, esperando ser llamados por McGonagall para colocarse el sombrero que los sentenciaría en alguna de las casas.

Apenas una niña de largas trenzas se había sentado en Hufflepuff, tras ser seleccionada; la voz de la profesora de transformaciones volvió a sonar fuerte y clara:

—¡Black, Regulus!

Sirius vio por el rabillo del ojo como James le daba un codazo a Remus y alzaba un poco más el cuello, mirando respectivamente al pequeño niño que se aproximaba al taburete donde estaba el sobrero y a su amigo, sentado a su lado.

—Tu hermano… —murmuró tímidamente Peter para ver si Sirius reaccionaba.

Pero Sirius ni siquiera se acordaba de pestañear para evitar que sus ojos se resecaran. Deseaba con una fuerza inenarrable que su hermano se sentara a su lado en breves minutos pero el temor de que eso no sucediera le bloqueaba. Observó cómo su pequeño hermano caminó con paso decidido, muy "Black", y se sentó en el taburete sin prestar atención a las cientos de miradas que lo contemplaban.

El tormento de Sirius duró poco o más bien habría que precisar que acababa de comenzar. Pero en ese momento no podía ni vislumbrar los peores augurios de los hechos que se estaban sucediendo ante sus grises ojos.

—¡SLYTHERIN!

La mesa de los colores verde y plata estalló en aplausos. Regulus se quitó el sombrero y miró a su hermano, intentando sacar impresiones del sepulcral rostro de este. Una mirada de tristeza cruzó sus ojos al ver su inmovilidad y con paso más lento se dirigió a su nueva mesa, donde su prima Narcisa lo esperaba con una de sus glaciales sonrisas, indicándole que se sentara a su lado.

Sirius observó toda la ceremonia sin dar señales de vida. Le bastó captar en los ojos de su hermano un atisbo de pena para darse cuenta de que ninguna casa iba a provocar que Regulus fuera un marginado para él de la misma forma que él había sido marginado en su casa. Se puso de pie y aplaudió para sorpresa de muchos Gryffindors. James se levantó y lo imitó y no contento con eso, animó al resto de compañeros.

—¿Qué hacéis? ¡Es el hermano de Sirius! ¡Venga Remus, Peter!

Sirius se sintió agradecido por el entusiasmo de James y su júbilo aumentó más cuando vio que su prima hacía una mueca de asco y Regulus le sonreía, en la otra punta del Gran Comedor.

ooOOooOOoo

Cada vez Grimmauld Place asemejaba más una cárcel de la que no se podía escapar. Cada trozo de pared, cada mueble perfectamente colocado, cada asfixiante cortina le recordaba con un amargo e impotente dolor que esa había dejado de ser su _hogar_ hacía mucho tiempo.

Los veranos eran largos, parecía que septiembre se alejaba más y más aunque los días y las noches se fueran sucediendo una y otra vez. Había acabado quinto curso y lo único que le alegraba era la perspectiva de volver a Hogwarts y reencontrarse con su verdadera familia.

Se dio la vuelta sobre su cama y golpeó la almohada con furia. Se había ganado una gran reprimenda por en galardonar las paredes de su cuarto con fotos _muggles_ de motocicletas y mujeres en bikini, así como banderas con el escudo de Gryffindor. Era su forma de decirles a esos memos que tenía por familia que aborrecía todo lo que habían en esa casa, empezando por el feo paragüero en forma de pie de trol y acabando por las puntiagudas orejas del rimbombante elfo doméstico.

Cansado de dar vueltas en ese reducido espacio, decidió salir. No hubo más que cerrado la puerta tras su espalda cuando se arrepintió de haber puesto un pie fuera. Walburga Black le dirigió una mirada glacial al encontrárselo en el pasillo. Sirius le sostuvo la mirada.

—Borra esa sonrisa de suficiencia de la cara, sinvergüenza, desagradecido —le gritó su madre—. No te vas a salir con la tuya. Quitaremos toda esa porquería _muggle_ con la que has ensuciado las paredes de la casa de mis ancestros.

—Hacerlo si podéis —le retó Sirius cruzándose de brazos sobre el marco de su puerta.

Un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo izquierdo de la mujer de facciones marcadas. La puerta de en frente se abrió y apareció Regulus. Walburga se contuvo y abandonó la presencia de su hijo mayor.

—Por favor, Sirius… No lo hagas difícil.

—¿Qué no lo haga difícil? —rió el mayor de los adolescentes con una risa que parecía un ladrido seco—. ¿Os habéis visto a vosotros? _No lo hagas difícil…_

—Sabes perfectamente que padre no se encuentra bien de salud y te importa más tu orgullo que el bienestar de tu familia —le espetó Regulus.

—Que le den al viejo —dijo Sirius, más como en un intento de canalizar la furia que sentía por las palabras de su madre que porque sintiera lo que decía.

Regulus parpadeó secamente, con los ojos fijos en su hermano.

—Pareces consternado, hermanito —bromeó Sirius.

—Esto no es difícil solo para ti. Por favor, Sirius. Hace mucho que no te pido nada, _no la jodas_.

Sirius se sintió confuso al escuchar el ruego de su hermano. ¿Tan importante era para él esa familia de lobos? Vale que había pasado a ser el favorito de sus padres, pero tampoco lo colmaban en atenciones. Regulus más bien parecía una sombra que se movía por la casa, silencioso como un ratón, y complaciente de sus progenitores.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho, de dolor, al recordar viejos tiempos cuando compartían todo: juegos, bromas, risas, _palabras_. Y ahora parecían dos extraños que se miraban frente a frente en un pasillo frío y vacío.

—¿Qué nos ha pasado, Reg? —la pregunta salió de sus labios sin haberla procesado. Regulus lo miró sorprendido.

—Que tú eres Gryffindor y yo Slytherin, ¿no? Eso es lo más fácil de pensar.

Una extraña sonrisa carente de alegría se dibujó en el semblante de Regulus. Sirius apenas se dio cuenta de la sutil ironía de su hermano pues la tristeza en las _palabras_ y gestos era más visible. Para los dos. Regulus se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en su habitación. Y Sirius sintió que se ahogaba más y más en el glacial océano de Grimmauld Place.

ooOOooOOoo

Regulus no gritaba. Regulus no hacía ruido. Regulus era _invisible_. Pero ese día Regulus subió los escalones corriendo, dejando atrás a su madre que aullaba de dolor y despotricaba dejándose la garganta en ello. Regulus cruzó el pasillo sin ser consciente de que lo hacía y pegó un portazo. Cualquiera hubiera pensando que dicho portazo provenía de Sirius, el único con licencia para darlos. Pero Sirius ya no daría más portazos en esa casa, porque se había marchado.

Había huido. Lo había abandonado. Lágrimas ardientes corrieron por las mejillas de Regulus, quien se dirigió hacia su ventana y la abrió para tomar una bocanada de aire fresco. Sentía un dolor que apenas podía describir, pues muchas veces había temido que algo así ocurriera, y esta vez era real. Sintió sobre sus hombros todo el peso de generaciones y generaciones de magos. Sirius sería borrado del tapiz y él aparecería como hijo único. Único heredero. Pero él si sabía que tenía un hermano, y la ausencia de este le quemaba por dentro.

ooOOooOOoo

Regulus tomó tierra y agarró la escoba, colocándola sobre los hombros. Todos sus compañeros se dirigían abatidos hacia los vestuarios, pues la lluvia junto a la derrota del partido los había acabado por derrumbar. Regulus no tenía ganas de ver la decepción en sus caras. Él, uno de los mejores buscadores, había fallado.

No tenía ganas de ser el blanco de miradas recriminatorias de _niños_. Se llevó la mano al brazo izquierdo, donde le había golpeado un _bludger_. Y miró a través de la tela y la vio claramente dibujada. Estaba marcado, y la estúpida pantomima de permanecer en Hogwarts se le hacía insufrible.

Ignoró las llamadas de su compañera y tomó el camino hacia Hogwarts, sin importarle que lloviera. Vio como los estudiantes abandonaban las gradas y apenas fue consciente de que una figura se le acercaba más y más hasta que lo tuvo a un palmo de distancia.

—Regulus, ¿estás bien?

Regulus miró a su hermano y asintió.

—No tenías que haberte molestado en venir aquí con la lluvia. Aunque ha sido muy Gryffindor de tu parte. Ya te puedes ir.

Sirius lo evaluó fijamente. Se acercó a él y le tomó el brazo dolorido.

—Deberías ir a la enfermería. Mira qué golpe tie…

Pero se quedó mudo. Regulus sintió curiosidad y una sonrisa cínica se asomó en la comisura de sus labios. Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron como platos, había levantado la túnica para observar el brazo y se encontró con la marca que tanto temía ver en la nívea piel de su hermano. Soltó el brazo con asco, casi como si quemara. Miró a Regulus intentando ver en él al niño con el que había crecido.

—Y encima fingirás que no lo sabías —comentó Regulus tapándose el brazo.

—Ya no eres mi hermano —dijo Sirius fríamente. Su vivaz mirada se había ensombrecido y en su atractivo rostro no se veía ninguna mueca de simpatía. Solo decepción, repugnancia.

—Hace mucho que dejé de serlo —respondió Regulus. Sirius le dedicó una última mirada y se marchó con paso lento—. ¡Así lo elegiste tú!

Pero Sirius no se paró. Regulus esperó unos minutos y volvió a emprender el paso a Hogwarts.

ooOOooOOoo

Kreacher observaba con horror la escena que tenía delante de sus narices. Su amo, su querido amo Regulus, maltrecho y con la mirada empañada, acababa de beber el último resquicio de la poción. Todo estaba oscuro, todo era frío, todo era _aterrador_. Kreacher no soportaba aquel lugar y quería marcharse, pero no sin _él_.

—Kreacher… ¿estás ahí? Kreacher, Kreacher… Haz lo que te ordené. ¡Obedéceme!

Y Kreacher quería morir cuando intercambiaba los relicarios. Y Kreacher quería llorar cuando veía el cuerpo de su joven amo convulsionarse de aquella manera. Pero Kreacher solo pudo huir obligado por el deber de obedecer a su amo. Y Regulus murió allí, arrastrando por decenas de inferis, solo y olvidado; y Kreacher no pudo cumplir su promesa.

ooOOooOOoo

—Canuto… ¿estás bien? ¿Crees que fue… _él_ quien lo asesinó?

James lo observaba con preocupación. Sabía que su amigo siempre había apreciado a su hermano y que su separación había sido un tema tabú, demasiado doloroso para hablar sobre ello. Sirius casi perdió el equilibro al escuchar lo que ya intuía, _"Solo era un niño _pues esa misma tarde había recibido la confirmación de sus sospechas. El joven Black solo cabeceó como señal de respuesta pues temía que si hablaba, su voz se quebraría.

_Estúpido, estúpido Regulus. _James lo miró apenado y cuando vio que los ojos de su amigo se humedecían, apartó la vista para permitir que Sirius pudiera fingir que no estaba a punto de llorar.

—Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, estaré abajo con Lily —dijo finalmente James dándole un sentido apretón en el hombro.

Ya habría tiempo de hablar. Sabía que en ese momento Sirius simplemente necesitaba estar solo y luchar contra su dolor. Y Sirius necesitaba que su hermano estuviera vivo y estaba muerto. Muerto para siempre, para la eternidad.

Impotente y quebrantado se desapareció y apareció en frente de Grimmauld Place. Ahora transformado en un perro, aulló de dolor frente a donde debería estar la puerta de la que fue su casa. Y en sus oídos, entre risas y travesuras de dos niños pequeños, de grises ojos y negros cabellos, resonaba una voz cargada de dolor:

_No te marches, Sirius. ¡No te vayas, por favor!_

Pero Sirius se fue y ahora lloraba como un perro frente a aquella monumental casa que escondía una maldición.

* * *

Hace semanas que lo subí aunque como el plazo se alargó, he modificado algunas cosas y he eliminado una escena de Hogwarts para que entrara en el requisito de menos de 3000 palabras.

Espero que no haya salido un melodrama barato y simplón. xDDD Es decir, creo que la vida de estos dos es una tragedia y el fic no es alegre precisamente, pero tampoco pretendo aburrir terriblemente a las masas.

Si os ha gustado (o no) un comentario con vuestras opiniones e impresiones no os llevará más de cinco minutos y a mí me hará muy feliz.

¡Saludos y hasta otra!

Travesura realizada.

7


End file.
